disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Little Dragon
"Bad Little Dragon" is the sixty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior series, Sofia the First. It premiered on March 11, 2016, and is the sixteenth episode of the third season. Plot At Zumaria Castle, Sofia and Vivian are picking berries for their sleepover when they come across a baby dragon. They take him back to the castle. Vivian delivers the berries and asks her parents if she can keep the baby dragon and they say yes. Vivian names him Crispy and mommys him and gives him Crackle's blankie which makes Crackle jealous. Crackle takes back her blankie. Clover tells her off and Crackle goes to give it back. Upon doing so, Crackle learns that Crispy is not a baby dragon at all but an adult dragon who's planning to rob Zumaria's Royal Jewel Room. After Crackle refuses to help him, Crispy vows to get rid of her. Crackle goes and tells Clover what she has discovered but he doesn't believe her. Suddenly, Chef Pietro, the Royal Chef of Zumaria, is heard screaming in the kitchen. All the pies he made with the berries Sofia and Vivian brought back have been eaten and scorch marks have been found. Vivian blames Crackle for this and tells her no berries for a week. Crackle tells Sofia and Clover that it was Crispy who did it to frame her but they don't believe her and tell her he's just a baby who can't even fly. To prove it, Crackle has Clover come with her on a trail from the kitchen. At the trail's end, Clover sees that Crispy did eat the pies and that Crackle was right about him. The pair give chase all over the castle. Crackle and Crispy go into Vivian's room where he scorches Vivian's new mandolin and fakes a burn. Vivian sends Crackle outside, where she packs her things and flies away. Sofia tells Vivian, who goes after Crackle and apologizes. While Vivian is gone, Clover tells Sofia that Crackle was right about Crispy and they confront him in the Jewel Room. Crispy is shocked that Sofia can understand him and puts up a fight that concludes with Crispy locking Sofia in the Jewel Room. Sofia gets out through the lock using her shrinking ability. The pair resume going after Crispy to his shock. Crispy tries to trap them under a chandelier. Sofia gets them out and chase him outside where he's apprehended by Crackle, who has just returned with Vivian. Sofia tells Vivian the truth about Crispy. Vivian realizes that Crispy did everything she blamed Crackle for and she apologizes to her pet for how she treated her. A policeman arrives and reveals that Crispy is a wanted thief who's wanted from Zumaria to Corinthia and takes him away. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Barbara Dirickson as Queen Cecily *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Mick Wingert as Crispy *Stephen Guarino as King Marcus *Andre Sogliuzzo as Chef Pietro Song *You're the Cutest Thing Trivia *This is the second time Crackle gets jealous. The first was in "Blue Ribbon Bunny". *This is the third time Crackle sings. *Clover reappears in Season three after a four-episode absence since "Sofia in Elvenmoor". *Vivian and Crackle reappear in Season three after a five-episode absence since "All the Sprite Moves". *This is the fourth time Sofia uses her shrinking ability. **It is revealed that Sofia's shrinking ability can make her as tiny as possible. *King Marcus' voice actor is revealed to be Stephen Guarino in this episode. *This is the fourth time TeamTO produced for the series instead of Toiion Animation, first, second and third ones being: **"The Fliegel Has Landed" **"All the Sprite Moves" **"Sofia in Elvenmoor" *This is the first time Princess Vivian wears jewelry. Screenshots Bad Little Dragon 3.png Bad Little Dragon 2.png Bad Little Dragon 4.png Crispy the Dragon.png Bad Little Dragon 5.png Bad Little Dragon 6.png Sofia the First - You're the Cutest Thing.jpg Bad Little Dragon 7.png Bad_Little_Dragon_1.png Crispy Wanted.png Crispy Arrested.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes